nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sylvania Census Center
This is really good - thanks Marcus. Just Kings left to go now. :D --Semyon 18:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thnx i'm planing to start doing bi-yearly censuses. 19:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts on the religious and ethnic consensus Based on patterns on this wiki, I'd say that the Christian and Buddhist populations should be significantly larger. Roman Catholicism has always been a very major religion, and I don't feel that it is very accurate to say that roughly five in every ten people are atheist while only three in that same ten would be of some Christian denomination. Also, Buddhism doesn't seem very prominent, but there is evidence on the wiki that it is practiced often. That combined with the fact that Buddhists do not worship a supreme deity, but only honor the Buddha as their late spiritual leader goes to show that Buddhism is the kind of positive ideology that liberals strive for. I think that Buddhism should rank above Hinduism on this list, at least. Furthermore, I understand that Lovia is to serve as an example of a well-integrated society, however, it doesn't seem feasible that such a large portion of the population practice Islam, considering how unlikely it is that so many people of Muslim ethnicity would relocate to a small, relatively isolated, minor nation. There has shown to be a wide Asian population, however, so that is another reason that I am genuinely surprised to see that Buddhism appears as the least most practiced religion. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Asians can Muslim too, Pikapi. Indonesia, for example, is the largest Islamic country in the world with a population of 250 million souls. You also have Asian Christians (in Vietnam, for example, you have quite a few). Many of the Christians in Asian countries have historically not been treated well and many of the Asian people that migrated to the West were Christians, or belonged to an otherwise mistreated or misunderstood minority. It is very plausible that many of the Asians who came to Lovia were not, in fact, Buddhist. Also, they might have become atheist or switched to Christianity while in Lovia. :Oh and "Muslim" is not an ethnicity - only Jews are an ethnicity. Muslims can belong to just about any ethnicity: you have white Muslims in Eastern Europe and parts of Turkey, Middle-Eastern Muslims, black African Muslims, North-African Muslims (somewhere inbetween black and Arab), Asian Muslims... and converted Muslims. It's not all that implausible, Pikapi. :Also, looking at fertility rates, both Protestants and Catholics tend to have (relatively) large families. Same can, traditionally, be said for Muslims and Orthodox Jews, which would mean these religious groups grow at a higher rate then, say, Buddhists. Though I'm not an expert on Buddhism and fertility rates. The glorious First Consul of Rome 07:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Pikapi, to be honest, I think these percentages are fully in agreement with the page Religion in Lovia. The only thing that's left to be improved is the languages section. The percentage of other languages is way too low. Especially considering Hinduism which is a non-inclusive religion (you can't get in that easily). Other seriously lacking languages are French, German, Romanian, Limburgish, and Oceana. Also, I think the percentage of Dutch is too way. With that percentage, it's not very likely that Dutch is not a recognized language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) While I sympathise with some of these arguments, I think the percentages Marcus has proposed are ok. Sylvania is recognised as one of the least religious areas of Lovia and while Lovia does have a lot of Buddhists most of them are Clymenis. @Oos: wouldn't much smaller language groups be likely to die out, compared to Dutch? --Semyon 14:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, eventually in most cases. But, Limburgish and Romanian are still very young groups (Limburgish people having only arrived a few years ago). For a capital area (imagine diplomats etc. living here as well), merely 300 people speaking another language than Swedish, English, Dutch or Italian? I'd make 3,000 of it at least... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, guys! I don't actually research my arguments! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I know -__- Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really like America-style censuses. They say somebody is "Dutch", while he doesn't even speak the language and perhaps in only 25% of Dutch heritage :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, they do have a difficult task, because America contains immigrants from all over the world who have almost completely integrated. I remember Marcus once listing about five ethnic groups his ancestors belonged to. By contrast, I have one Scottish great-great-grandfather and a French Huguenot about ten generations back. I don't need to think much before ticking 'White English' on the census. :P --Semyon 14:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, they should simply call those people "American", like in Oceana they are called "Lovian" (or if they want to, are called "Oceana" :P). Hahah, you should see my family tree: 56,25% pure Montfortian, 25% pure Etsbergian, 12,5% pure Koningsbosch, 6,25% pure Linner. All towns located within a 5 mile radius, that's why they call Central Limburg "incestland" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::A sample of some of the birthplaces of my parents/grandparents/great-grandparents: Hull, Calne, Wark, Maidenhead, and London. :P --Semyon 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha, I don't think I can recognize your origins by your accent then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm half East-coast American, half Belgian but I have some distant Russian ancestry. HORTON11: • 14:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Am I the only one who's normal then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't think you're that normal... :P --Semyon 14:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, should've expected such a reply :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::In the age of globalization it's common to find people of mixed descent. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but my mom's banker was half Jordanian and Half Chinese. HORTON11: • 14:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, it's not that common in some regions. As there are only a few villages in the Netherlands that are still Catholic (as in: "church-going"), incest is on the increase again :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC)